


Pretty in Pink

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Black Lace Panties, Bottom!Harry, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fingering, Grinding, Harry in lace panties, M/M, Riding, Top!Niall, pink tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry (14) dresses up in pink tights and lace for his boyfriend Niall (15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

"Harry, c'mon love, come out," Niall begged from his spot on the bed, eyes stuck on the bathroom door that the younger boy was nervously standing in front of.

"No, Ni," Harry called out, his voice muffled from the door. "No, I look ridiculous," he added, his cheeks burning as he took another glance in the mirror at himself, taking in the skinny, pink tights that hugged his legs.

"I bet you don't," Niall called back, leaning up on his elbows. "Let me see, love. Please?"   
  
Harry let out a defeated sigh, the door swung open and within seconds Niall was staring at the younger boy in awe. Harry stood in the doorway awkwardly, biting at his nails as Niall scanned his body, lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Holy shit," he finally said, the corners of his mouth finally curving upwards. "You look bloody hot," he admitted, his cock lurching underneath the thin, gray material of his sweatpants.

Harry blushed furiously, his cheeks almost going as pink as his electric, pink colored tights.

"C'mere babe," Niall urged, reaching one hand out towards him as Harry began taking a few steps towards the bed. He stopped, cringing at the way the tight, lace panties brushed against his skin.

"So damn beautiful, Harry," Niall murmured as Harry crawled over to him, settling on his lap with either leg on his side of his hips. He could feel the hardness of his cock underneath his bum, brushing against him every time he moved. Niall gripped Harry's hips with one hand, moving his hips in small circles underneath him letting out small, pathetic whimpers.

"Got me so hard," Niall groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry began moving, grinding over his cock.   
  
Harry leaned down, peppering kisses along Niall's jawline and down his throat sucking scarlet love bites into his skin.

Niall moaned, running his hands along the soft knit material of the tights, pinching at them. "Need you," he said pathetically, reaching up and gripping his hips again.

Harry kissed back up his neck, landing on his lips kissing him passionately, allowing their tongues to mesh together in a fit of lust. "Think you can be quiet though?" Harry whispered as they broke apart, a smirk playing on his pouty lips.

"What do you mean _can I be quie_ t? We all know you're the loud one here, alright?" he retorted, leaning back up and pecking him on the lips.

"Says the screamer, eh?" Harry said back, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. "These tights are making me hot though," he admitted, settling beside the faux-blond as he began to push the pink material from his legs revealing the black lace panties.

Niall's mouth gaped open again, "W-where did you even get those?"   
  
"Had my friend go out and buy them for me," Harry said with a simple shrug, his own cock twitching beneath the material.   
  
"Shit, man. That's really, hot," he admitted, feeling the precum leaking from the head of his dick. In Niall's entire fifteen years of life he never knew he needed this so badly. 

Harry tilted his head slightly, brushing his long, thin fingers up his thigh and against the lace, stroking over himself once- twice- three times before Niall let out another needy whimper, much like the ones he'd let slip earlier.

"Don't tease," he gasped, watching the younger boy's large hand stroking himself through the material, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit into his bottom lip again.

"Feels so good, Ni. Want to try?" he asked, and without so much as an ounce of hesitation Niall was stroking his hard cock, his fingers brushing over the dark lace causing chills to run down his spine.

"Ni," Harry cried out, his entire body flushing as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. "I want-- need you to fuck me now," he said, desperate for more.

"Where have you put the lube?" he asked, almost as anxious as Harry.   
  
"Top drawer," Harry said breathlessly, teasing himself further by reaching his hand down into his panties, past his cock and straight to his hole where he began teasing himself.

Niall retrieved the half-empty bottle, crawling back towards the bed and yanking down his sweatpants.

"So wet," Harry cried, teasing his hole with the tips of his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Niall asked, watching the act with blown eyes and a deep craving in the pit of his stomach.

"God, yes," Harry said, "fuck, I thought you'd never ask," he said, shoving the lace down the length of his legs allowing his dick to rise, full and hard against his belly.

Niall licked his lips, lust rippling through him as he shoved his own pair of boxers down. "Touch yourself," he instructed to the younger boy that laid sprawled out across his bed, "touch yourself and don't stop until I tell you too, alright?"   
  
Harry obliged, pumping his fist over the length of his cock starting from the base and making his way towards the head where he began thumbing at the slit, his back arching as he moaned into his hand.

Niall watched as he began spreading the lube on his fingers, he coated his three fingers generously, rubbing any excess on the younger boy's exposed hole.

Harry began fisting at the blankets, grabbing them between his fingers and squeezing them until his knuckles were white. "Please hurry, m'gonna cum soon," he admitted impatiently, blushing again.

Niall teased at his hole with the tip of his index finger before slowly pushing inside his warmth, spreading him open one by one until he was thrusting two fingers in and out of him, brushing against his velvet walls.

"Add another," Harry panted, his words drifting into the air and spinning over both of them, echoing through their whimpers.

Niall added his third finger, scissoring him open until he began fucking himself down onto him.

"N-Niall," Harry cried out, the muscles in his stomach clenching as he removed all fingers at once, leaving him temporarily stretched open. "Fuck m-me, already!"   
  
Niall nodded his head, applying any excess lube to his cock before stationing himself between Harry's thighs, brushing his fingers over the hairless expansions of his milky white thighs as he lined the head of his cock up to Harry's flushed hole.

Harry allowed his eyes to flutter shut as the blond began to push his length inside, stretching him open further.

"Shit shit shit," he gasped, his toes curling at the sensations that rippled through his entire body. He gripped at Niall's arms, his nails digging into his skin as he began making small movements with his hips until he was all the way inside. Harry let out a shriek of absolute pleasure, quickly smacking his hand over his mouth.

"You've got to be quiet," Niall gasped, thrusting into him, leaving his momentarily dazed.

"Harder!" Harry ordered, scratching up and down his back as Niall began pounding into him harder, leaning down and sucking love bites along his throat. Harry bit into his bottom lip, his chest raising and falling as he took shallow breaths, losing his train of thought each and every time Niall hit into his sensitive walls, causing him to cry out.   
  
"Wanna ride you," Harry whispered, feeling the weight of the older boy's body lifting off him as he sat up, pulling out of him. Harry hissed at the loss of contact, climbing up onto the blond, raising his hips just enough to line Niall's cock back up to him. He slid down gingerly, moving around his hips before raising again and dropping himself back down.

Niall watched up, grabbing at the younger boy's hips as he began thrusting his hips upwards, allowing both boys to meet somewhere in the middle.

Harry steadied himself by pushing both palms flat down on Niall's chest, staring down as he fucked himself down onto his cock.

Niall could feel his thighs burning, and the most intense feeling building up inside of his stomach. "Fuck fuck fuck," Niall whispered harshly, his breathing coming in short pants.

"Babe, please--" Harry cried, bouncing up and down with his eyes squeezed shut so tight he began to see swirls of colors. "C-Can I?"   
  
"No!" Niall said, shaking his head as he did so. "Want you to cum without-- without it," he said, feeling his body tensing up and his cock beginning to twitch.

"But Ni, I can't," he cried, new sensations flooding through his body causing his back to arch. "Please baby, oh my fuck, please," he pleaded, feeling the pressure residing in his cock, hot and full.

"No," Niall said, swallowing hard as he bucked his hips twice more before he was cuming deep inside the younger boy, filling him up as Harry continued to ride him, faster and harder.

Euphoria quickly took over as Niall began to fall limp inside of him, watching up at Harry as he began to orgasm, his cock twitching as he threw his head back and lacing the blond's chest with ribbons of cum. Harry let out a desperate sigh of relief, his own dick going limp as he struggled to stand up lifting off the blue-eyed boy. He fell beside him, cuddling up to his boyfriend's side as Niall sloppily grabbed his shirt and wiped up his boyfriend's cum.

"I never thought I could do that," Harry admitted slowly, following his statement with a yawn.   
  
"Yeah?" Niall asked, in regards to him cuming without being touched.  
  
"Mhm," he said snuggling next to him, "that was fun."   
  
(And later Gemma texts Harry asking if he'd seen her neon pink tights anywhere, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
